pachirapong_chaiyadech_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisby and the Basil 2: Timmy's Adventures
Brisby's movie-spoof's of Disney's "Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures" Cast: *Lady - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Tramp - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jock - Dale (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Trusty - Chip (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jim Dear and Darling - Tom and Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Junior - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Aunt Sarah - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *Si & Am - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) and Lahwhinie (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Tony & Joe - Bomb and Chuck (Angry Birds Toons/The Angry Birds Movie) *Scamp - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Angel - Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) *Buster - Evil Martin (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Mooch - Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sparky - Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Francois - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Ruby - Clara (Eckhart) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Yasha (An American Tail), Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) and Mavis (Eckhart) *Reggie - General Woundwort (Watership Down (1999) *Couple on Bridge - Simba and Nala (The Lion King) *Chubby man - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Butterfly - Butterfly Woman (Disney) *Hammer Man - Mr. Dobbins (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Flagmen - Dodger and his Gangs (Oliver & Company) *Men in Picture - Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) *Photographer - Goofy (Disney) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Boy with hoop - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Woman and her dog - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Kids running around - Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Villagers - Various Animals *Cat and Bird - Boomer and Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Scratchy - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Dogcatcher - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Pigeons - Birds (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Man in car - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Mouse (Gay Purr-ee) *Crows - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Rats - Fly Brothers (A Bug's Life) *Men in Cars - Sheriff McGee and Deputy Bean (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Horse out of control - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Women with wig and her dog - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) and Little Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *Fireflies - *Squirrel - Buck (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bird flying away - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *People in the celebration - Various Animals (The Lion King) *Boy and Girl with Dog - Marie, Berlioz (The Aristocats) and Gopher (Disney) *Marching Band - Scat Cat and Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *People in Parade - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Women with crown - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Pig - Goliath II *Women in dresses - Kate and Lily (Alpha and Omega) *People at the Table - Angry Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Man that has the women's new wig - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Boy with dog - Kion and Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Man with dog - Mickey Mouse and Pluto (Disney) *3 dogs in doghouse - Blue Birds (Pluto: Springtime for Pluto) *Dogs at pound - Mice (Cinderella) *Crazy Dog - Timon (The Lion King) Category:Brisby Productions Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs